Rewrite ${((6^{-4})(5^{-5}))^{-10}}$ in the form ${6^n \times 5^m}$.
Solution: ${ ((6^{-4})(5^{-5}))^{-10} = (6^{(-4)(-10)})(5^{(-5)(-10)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((6^{-4})(5^{-5}))^{-10}} = 6^{40} \times 5^{50}} $